Recently, switching converter is widely used for supplying power to electronic devices because of its fast transient response and high power efficiency. Traditionally, when a fault happens, a power management ICs (integrated circuits) comprising a switching converter is shut shown and will try to auto restart after a safe delay time period, e.g., 2 ms. However, large and complex timing circuits are needed to generate the delay time period, and as a result, cost and circuit area are both increased.